Together Forever
by Effrinae Trinx
Summary: What it takes to bring two hearts together. Hayffie good good goodness! ;)


**'Together, forever.' - Hayffie one shot by Effrinae Trinx**

xxxx

'Together, forever'

What brought them together that night didn't concern them anymore.

They were brought together and that's all that mattered now.

xxx

It was the night before the reaping of the 3rd quarter quell and Effie had run screaming from her bedroom into his

"What the-" He sighed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His door flew open and he got to his feet instinctively. He saw her pour in, eyes wide in tear stained fear until she saw him. She saw him stood there, alive and well and her eyes closed in relief and her shoulders fell and she sobbed uncontrollably as she crossed the room and fell into his arms.

"Hey, hey shhh" He soothed but she shook wildly and buried her face into the crook of his neck and held onto him so tight he feared she might know something he didn't. Her tears soaked his bare shoulder and he started to panic. Not for himself but for her. What on earth could have happened to make Effie Trinket come to him at such an hour and in such a state.

He pushed her away slightly, well he tried. Her grip was like a vice.

"No, no please-! please don't let go" She cried and he kept her close but rested the weight of her head in his hands and forced her eyes to meet his

"Talk to me" He breathed and her bottom lip trembled. He wiped away her falling tears with his thumbs and waited patiently.

"I-" she panted. She was struggling so he waited a little longer, she needed to calm down. "I had-" She took a deep breath "-A nightmare"

He sighed in relief, at least she wasn't hurt.

"Ok sweetheart, c'mere" He soothed and tucked her head back to where she felt safest.

He hadn't wanted to deal with any more emotions before tomorrow. His alone were hard enough to deal with but, Peeta and Katniss, well, he had to be strong for them. He didn't think he could handle being strong for anyone else too. But there he was. Holding her close. Placing long, soothing strokes at her back and just being here. Being strong for her.

"Its gonna be ok" He lied. He was as clueless of their fate as she was but she didn't need to worry about the fact that he was worried too.

"I lost you Haymitch" she whimpered and it caught him off guard a little

"It was about me?" He questioned and felt her arms wrap tighter around his neck

"Yes…" She breathed and let out shaky sigh. The skin of her lips brushed his neck as she spoke. She didn't need to know that it drove him slightly delirious.

"I chose your name Haymitch" Her voice broke and she sobbed again "I chose your name and I called it out and I lost you" She held on even tighter, squeezing the air from him slightly. He didn't mind. He hadn't been held, let alone felt cared for like this since, well, in the longest of times.

"You have a job to do Effie, so do I"

"No!" She cried suddenly, hitting him gently with her small fist at the back of his shoulders "I wont do it Haymitch. I cant- I cant do it"

Do what? Call his name? She knew she had to, if his was the name chosen. She wasn't that stupid, she wasn't brave enough not to do so. But then he felt it. A soft kiss being placed on the tender skin between his neck and shoulder and the whole atmosphere in the room shifted. Her gripping hands softened and began to caress him instead, her breathing shallowed and her fingers raked into the back of his hairline as she nuzzled in closer still.

He mimicked her soft touch, letting his hands knead gentle circles at her waist.

They stood together, silently, in the pool of light from his door way, exploring only where they dared with each others hands. Her cheek pressed against his and she enjoyed the graze of his stubble and the smell of his cologne, the feel of his warmth, the feel of his strength. She found herself becoming quite lost in him.

She placed another kiss by his ear and he tilted his head away slightly. Far enough to warn her that this was dangerous territory but not far enough that her lips would part from him.

There were no words needed, no words necessary as they both flirted along the edge of what was allowed between them and what was not.

She kissed him again at the hollow of his cheek, a little less gently than before. It was a silent nod from her for him to dare to go further.

He cautiously ran a hand down the length of her thigh then back up to the hem of her night dress. He caught the lace edging and teased it between his thumb and forefinger. He then slowly tempted circles up and underneath, up to her hip where the band of her underwear rested. He hooked a dangerous finger around the delicate fabric and the feel made her gasp a little. She breathed a silent moan into his ear and her eyes fluttered at the actions unfolding.

He gave her a moment to get used to the idea. Him and her and what was happening between them right now.

He heard her swallow a couple of times then she skimmed her lips across his cheek before pulling back slightly to eye him, heavy lidded.

They looked at one another for the longest minute, her fingers clutching deliciously to his sandy locks of hair, his hands caressing gently at her hips. Her lips parted slightly and it was his invitation into her world.

He kissed her once and her eye lashes fluttered at his cheek. He kissed her again and she let out a quick and audible sigh and tilted her head slightly more. He kissed her a third time, a little harder and this time she didn't let him pull away. She deepened their kiss immediately with the stroke of her tongue, plunging it deep and needily into his mouth. It made him moan gruffly.

They kissed like they were thirsty for it. Like they were each others life line, drinking each other, breathing one another in. She arched herself backwards as he kissed down the length of her neck to her chest where she let out a wanton gasp.

Clasping her hands at the sides of his face she pulled his lips back onto hers and backed them up towards his bed. They fell backwards onto his warm sheets and tangled themselves up in them as they fought to be closer to each other, skin to skin.

Soon enough they found themselves without their clothes, just their bodies, wrapped up together, getting to know one another better than they ever should have. They made love slowly and deeply. Neither of them believing that they could ever be so gentle with each other. After the years of endless battles it was an overwhelming change. He lost himself too. They lost themselves within each other before the morning called, before a chance might come where they could lose each other for real. Forever.

xxx

It was pain that had brought them together that night. It was fear, it was loathing, it was danger, it was temptation to taste what was was forbidden whilst they still had the chance to dare. It was love. It was the down right disastrous love that they knew they felt for each other, a feeling so strong that it turned hatred into desire. It turned spite into passion and it turned two complete opposite, lost and wandering souls onto the same path.

They had been together for years, in work and in life, it had been a satisfactory affair that had never been built to last.

Now they were together in body, together in spirit and together in mind and that, that would last a life time


End file.
